<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Положа на сердце крест by Riru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525571">Положа на сердце крест</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru'>Riru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, M/M, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ло поднимает руку с его бедра, медленно ведёт по узору размашистой «Х» через грудь. Дрейк вздрагивает под его пальцами, тихо шипит.<br/>— Обещаешь, Дрейк-я?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 one piece fall fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Положа на сердце крест</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/gifts">ebobulochka</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449381">Cross Your Heart</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes">marimoes</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено для команды Minion Island на One Piece fall fest 2020 на выкладку канона.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Блядь.</p><p>Ло шатается и не падает только потому, что твёрдая рука обнимает его за пояс. В ответ раздаётся тихий, с вызовом, смех, и Дрейк делает ещё шаг вперёд, оказываясь между его ног.</p><p>Их губы с резким выдохом встречаются снова. Зубы входят в мягкую красную кожу, тянут вместе со всем, что попадётся. Дрейк резким движением пинает в сторону ящик, но недостаточно сильно, и Ло цепляет тот ногой. Синие искры, как от сломанной зажигалки, выходят из его ладони, озаряя комнату сразу стихающим светом. Какие бы ругательства ни собирались сорваться следующими изо рта Ло, Дрейк стирает их своим: стирает их, проходясь языком по его нёбу.</p><p>Всё ещё искрящие пальцы хватаются за кожу, но скрип такой тихий, что они оба не слышат — его заглушает тяжёлое дыхание, звук шагов, заходящих всё глубже в какую-то подсобку.</p><p>Ло наконец встречает спиной стену с силой, почти выбивающей из него последний воздух. Но вот так — хорошо, думает он, задерживаясь на проносящейся в сознании мысли. Он упирается каблуками в пол, и уже отвечает с тем же напором, с которым Дрейк наседает последние несколько минут.</p><p>Раздаётся хриплый стон, зажатый между их телами. Татуировки на одной груди касаются татуировок напротив и это кажется интимнее всего, что они могут сделать друг с другом дальше. Ло ведёт руку выше его бедра, царапает тугую кожу на животе, и Дрейк низко рычит.</p><p>— Что? Ты же не можешь меня винить — сам затолкал нас сюда, — тихо дразнит Ло, выводя пальцем круг. Быстро высовывает язык и воровато проводит им по губам Дрейка. — Скажи, что я не прав, Дрейк-я.</p><p>Тот сильнее сжимает руку у Ло на поясе, второй с силой упираясь в стену над его плечом. Та отзывается металлическим лязгом, проминаясь с каждой секундой, что Дрейк наклоняется вперёд.</p><p>— Не скажу, что прав, — отрезает Дрейк; рот замирает прямо над губами Ло, словно угроза. Его зубы становятся острее, и облизнувшись, Ло чувствует кровь.</p><p>Место между ними мгновенно кончается, стоит губам снова встретить губы. Колено Дрейка между ног Ло приподнимает его ровно настолько, чтобы пальцы едва касались пола. Стена откликается громким скрипом, как раз когда Ло не сдерживает в горле стон. Звуки сходятся воедино, и он тянется как может сильно, подставляя кожу, втягивает в рот верхнюю губу Дрейка.</p><p>Его обдаёт горячим дыханием, когда они разделяются, и Ло тихо смеётся, пытаясь отдышаться:</p><p>— Никогда?</p><p>Дрейк борется с желанием прихватить пояс Ло не пальцами, а когтями, и опускается, чтобы поцеловать его в шею. Ему Ло не победить — невозможно договориться с тем, кто не боится смерти. Ло забрал её и сделал своей, не давая гнетущей безвестности себя сковать. Дрейк считает, что это невероятно глупо — и всё равно привлекательно.</p><p>— Если признаю вслух твою правоту — можешь убить меня, — шепчет он Ло в шею и прикусывает, заставляя расцвести красным. Кожа здесь, да и на остальном его теле, станет фиолетовой ещё до наступления ночи — и от мысли сердце Дрейка стучит куда бешенее, чем он бы предпочёл.</p><p>Ло поднимает руку с его бедра, медленно ведёт по узору размашистой «Х» через грудь. Дрейк вздрагивает под его пальцами, тихо шипит.</p><p>— Поклянёшься, Дрейк-я?</p><p>Дрейк хочет заглянуть в эти глаза, каждый раз сулящие для него беду. Хочет увидеть, как плещется в них желание, выпить это ощущение до дна. И он делает именно это. Но не сразу, не торопясь скользит взглядом по оставленным меткам, пока Ло снова и снова проходится по чёрным линиям рукой.</p><p>— Придурок, — выдыхает Дрейк, едва касаясь носом его носа.</p><p>— Положа на сердце крест? — продолжает предыдущий вопрос Ло, снова освещая их неяркой синевой из ладони.</p><p>Дрейк сглатывает неожиданный ком в горле, и ухмылка Ло от этого становится ещё шире. И почти потустороннее чувство возникает, когда видишь такую же чуть ниже, на его раскрасневшейся груди. Дрейк склоняется поцеловать Ло под ухом, и так и замирает. Громкая сирена эхом разносится по коридорам, и Ло напрягается в его руках.</p><p>Ответ сам срывается с губ Дрейка, полный правды, которую тут же хочется забрать назад:</p><p>— Уже.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>